Sweet as Diamonds
by Ulrich362
Summary: A chance meeting between two individuals following the events of the Dimensional War leads to a budding friendship, and maybe more.


Sweet as Diamonds

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

It had been two years since the end of the Dimensional War. It had all come to an end when Ray, with Reira's help, managed to use the Natural Energy Cards again and separated Zarc and herself into their aspects... though in doing so a second time the cards and bracelets shattered. In an attempt to make amends for what had happened during the war, certain students of Duel Academy had moved to other Dimensions to try and help those who were hurt. Edo Phoenix, Grace and Gloria Tyler, and Dennis Mackfield had gone to the Xyz Dimension while Sora Shiunin had returned to the newly named Pendulum dimension with his You Show classmates.

"Sorry Yuya, but this duel isn't going to end the same way as our last match." Sora grinned. "I have the winning card right here."

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Yuya admitted looking at the three monsters on Sora's field. "If you're about to win that can only mean one thing."

"It sure does, I activate Polymerization and use it too fuse two Fluffal Mice with Edge Imp Sabres." Sora grinned. "Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

As Sora said that his Fusion Monster appeared on the field before destroying Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and his set card before attacking and wiping out the last of his life points.

Yuya let out a sigh before grinning. "Great duel Sora, you beat me fair and square."

"Thanks, I'm already looking forward to the next one Yuya." Sora smiled before stretching as Yuzu walked over to them. "Hey, do you guys mind if I run out for a sec?"

"Huh, is everything alright Sora?" Yuzu inquired.

Sora smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just want a little fresh air that's all. It's a beautiful day after all."

Yuya nodded in understanding. "That makes sense, it really is a nice day."

"Exactly." Sora smiled walking out of You Show and stretching. "This… this is the best."

With that said Sora walked through the Pendulum Dimension before arriving at a small candy shop.

"Will there be anything else miss Kotsu?" asked an older man behind the counter as she handed a small bag to a dark-skinned girl in a blue shirt.

"No thank you." she smiled before turning only to pause. "Huh, you're… Sora Shiunin, right?"

"That's right, and you're Masumi Kotsu. Yuzu's rival from LDS." Sora recalled before frowning. "Actually… do you have a few minutes?"

Masumi raised an eyebrow hearing that. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I… wanted to apologize for my attitude when we first met." Sora admitted. "I didn't give you the respect a duelist at your level deserved and that wasn't fair."

"At my level?" Masumi repeated. "What do… oh, you mean my Fusion Summoning compared to the Fusion Summoning you learned in the Fusion Dimension."

"Yeah, I was just an arrogant brat who thought anything other than Duel Academy's teaching wouldn't be worth using." Sora explained. "The truth is though you're not a bad duelist at all and would definitely have been one of the better students."

Masumi couldn't help but smile. "Is that supposed to be a compliment on my skills?"

"You could take it that way I guess." Sora chuckled. "Then again, there really is only one way to know for sure."

"Is that a challenge? I think I can stop by You Show tomorrow to duel." Masumi smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, likewise. It'll be interesting to say the least."

Masumi nodded before walking out of the shop as Sora walked up to buy a bag of candy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Sora arrived back at You Show only to see Ayu lose the last of her life points in a match with Yuzu. "Huh, did I miss a good match?"

"Yeah, Ayu managed to land some good attacks with her spell combo but Yuzu managed to pull ahead at the end and win the duel with Bloom Prima." Yuya answered.

Sora smiled. "Sounds like my student is still getting stronger. Of course, you guys will get a demonstration tomorrow when I take down Masumi."

"Huh, you're going to be dueling Masumi?" Yuya inquired. "Is there any reason why?"

Sora shrugged as Yuzu and Ayu walked out. "Well… there are really two reasons. First she's not a bad Fusion Duelist and it might be fun to see what she can really do with those Gem-Knights."

"Gem-Knights? Wait are you talking about dueling Masumi?" Yuzu questioned.

"I bumped into her while picking up some candy and long story short I challenged her to a match. I mean, she's not half bad but against someone like me it won't be that big a challenge." Sora grinned.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Yuya mentioned before smiling. "Either way, do you guys mind if Yuzu and I head out?"

"Nope, have fun you two." Ayu smiled.

"We will." Yuzu smiled as she walked off with Yuya.

"Well, that's definitely one good thing that came out of the entire Zarc situation, the eight of them finally admitted their feelings." Sora chuckled. "They really deserve it."

"They definitely deserve it." Tatsuya agreed only to pause. "Well… most of them anyway."

Ayu and Futoshi nodded in agreement hearing that only for Sora to frown. "Yuri's been here since then and he's a completely different person. Plus, imagine if Yuya had been the one raised in the Fusion Dimension along with Zarc's influence."

All three of them shuddered at the thought.

"Ok point taken, he's still kind of intimidating though." Tatsuya admitted.

Sora laughed. "I'm not going to argue that one, Yuri can be terrifying when he wants to be. Anyway… how do you guys feel about a three against one match?"

"Huh, you want to duel all three of us Sora?" Ayu asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle you guys. You're not scared are you Ayu?" Sora inquired. "It'll be alright."

Ayu looked uncertain before smiling. "Ok, this sounds fun."

Tatsuya, and Futoshi also nod before the four of them get ready for their match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Masumi walked into You Show and frowned before walking over to Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora. "Yuzu… do you have a minute?"

They turned and Yuzu smiled. "Sure, is everything alright?"

Masumi met her eyes before smiling. "Once I'm done dueling your teacher, we should have a rematch. I can't consider my first win against you a fair duel especially not with everything that we've learned since then."

"Huh, what are you…" Sora started before Yuya's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh… you mean how she was distracted by Yuto." Yuya realized. "Do you really think the duel would have gone differently?"

"There's no way to be sure because we don't know what that Action Card would have been." Masumi explained. "It could have been Evasion or Damage Banish just as easily as it could have been Over Sword or No Action."

Yuzu smiled at that. "Sure, I'd love to have another match with you."

Masumi smiled at that. "Well, first things first I have someone else to defeat in a duel."

Sora smirked. "I doubt you'll be able to beat me in a duel. Your Fusion Summoning is good, but it isn't good enough."

"Well there's only one way to find out. Ready?" Masumi inquired.

Sora just smiled as they got ready for their match while Yuya, Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi went to watch the duel.

"What do you think Yuzu, who has the advantage?" Yuya asked her.

"It's hard to say, they're both really strong duelists." Yuzu answered before smiling. "Either way, it's going to be a great duel."

"Yeah, it is." Tatsuya smiled in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Masumi's duel had been going back and forth but Sora had managed to claim a strong advantage with Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, Frightfur Tiger, and Frightfur Chimera while Masumi's field consisted of a single set card.

"Looks like the duel's over, Frightfur Chimera wipe out the last of Masumi's life points!" Sora called.

"I don't think so, I activate the Damage Banish Action Spell! This reduces the damage to zero and give me one turn to try and turn things around!" Masumi countered.

Seeing that Sora smiled. "Alright, well you've impressed me so far but against my three monsters I don't think you'll be able to win. There's only one way to know for sure though, I end my move."

Masumi closed her eyes before taking a slow breath and drawing her card only to suddenly smirk. "Perfect."

"Huh, I have a bad feeling about that." Sora admitted. "What did you draw?"

"You'll find out, but first I play Brilliant Fusion and use it to merge Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Obsidian together." Masumi smiled. "Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

At that Masumi's ace appeared only to lose its points due to Brilliant Fusion.

"Brilliant Diamond… that must mean your other card is a Gem-Knight to use its special ability." Sora noted. "Except even with Master Diamond's ability you can't gain enough points to beat me."

"That's true, but I'll still summon Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode, and then I'll reveal Fragment Fusion." Masumi stated. "This trap card lets me merge Gem-Knight Lapis with Gem-Knight Lazuli by banishing them from my graveyard."

Sora raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

"Three Gem-Knight monsters going up against three Frightfur monsters. But I have the ad…" Sora started only to notice Masumi was smiling. "Wait, you're still holding a card!"

"Exactly, the spell card Particle Fusion!" Masumi stated playing the spell. "I can use it to merge Gem-Knight Garnet, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli, and Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond together and summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

At that the monster Masumi used to defeat Yuzu appeared.

"Master Diamond… but even with its special ability he's not strong enough to beat any of my Frightfur Monsters." Sora pointed out.

"Actually, Particle Fusion changes that. I can banish Particle Fusion to transfer Brilliant Diamond's 3400 attack points to Gem-Knight Master Diamond." Masumi revealed causing Sora's eyes to widen in shock. "This was a tough duel, but it's over now. Gem-Knight Master Diamond attack Frightfur Chimera!"

Sora could only watch as his strongest monster was overpowered and destroyed wiping out the last of his life points sending him crashing to his back. "That… I lost?"

Masumi walked over as the field vanished. "I think that proved my skill with Fusion Summoning. You need a hand?"

Sora stared at Masumi for a few seconds before smiling as she helped him to his feet. "Thanks. That was a great duel, I had a lot of fun."

Masumi blinked before smiling. "You know, I feel the same way. I wouldn't object to a rematch some time."

Sora paused before looking to the side. "Well, if nothing else it definitely proves you would have been one of Duel Academy's best students."

"Masumi at Duel Academy?" Yuzu asked in shock. "Where's that coming from?"

"Oh, I was just mentioning how Masumi's a really strong Fusion Duelist and would have been one of the best students if she was at Duel Academy." Sora explained before stretching. "Still, I didn't expect to actually lose the duel."

Meanwhile Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi were walking up before smiling.

"You two looked like you were having a lot of fun." Ayu smiled.

"Ayu's right, you guys really get along well just like Yuya and Yuzu." Tatsuya agreed.

"Huh, but Yuya and I are…" Yuzu started before her eyes widened.

"That's not exactly how it works." Masumi told them. "Having fun dueling is one thing, but going on an actual date with someone who…"

"Why not?" Sora suggested suddenly. "I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Are you serious, the worst…" Masumi started only to pause and look down with a slightly embarrassed blush. "Fine, but since I won the duel you'll treat."

Sora smiled. "Deal. Guess I'll see you guys later."

With that he smiled walking off with Masumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Masumi had arrived at a seafood restaurant a few blocks from You Show as Sora smiled opening the door.

"You like this place?" Masumi inquired walking in. "This is one of my favorite places to eat."

"It's not too fancy so there aren't usually a lot of people around here. Plus, it's near the candy shop and I might have a sweet tooth." Sora answered with a smile. "Oh, and the food's great too."

"I could have guessed the candy shop had something to do with it." Masumi chuckled. "Though you're not wrong about the food."

Sora smiled as they were taken to a small table only to suddenly frown. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, is something on your mind?" Masumi inquired.

Sora looked at her before sighing. "It's just… well I've never really thought about dating anyone and…"

"Stop right there." Masumi told him. "Just because we had a fun duel and those kids thought we had a relationship doesn't mean we have one like Yuya and Yuzu."

"Why doesn't it though? I mean, a friendly duel's as good a place to start as any isn't it?" Sora asked before looking down. "Oh wait… it's because of how I was a spy right? You can't trust someone like me."

Masumi's eyes widened hearing that. "That's not it."

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We have three things in common at best, Fusion Summoning, liking seafood, and being friends with Yuya and Yuzu." Masumi mentioned. "That's it. Yuya and Yuzu grew up together and were close from the start… though I guess that's to be expected isn't it?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, it is. I'd like to think three things is a starting point and…"

"And?" Masumi prompted when Sora paused.

"And I think… I'd like to get to know you a little better." Sora finished. "You're confident, strong, and to be honest… you're kind of attractive."

Masumi froze hearing that. "You… what did you just say?"

"I mean it, you're an extremely confident person and a really strong duelist." Sora smiled. "You aren't arrogant like some people but you're sure of yourself and that's really cool."

"Not that part." Masumi told him. "You called me attractive."

Sora's eyes widened slightly before he nodded. "Yeah, I did say that… I said it because I think it's true. You're really beautiful."

Masumi just stared at Sora in shock before closing her eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Sora mentioned quietly before shaking his head. "Let's just forget it though, we both have other things to worry about anyway."

"No, we don't." Masumi told him before taking a breath. "Look, it caught me a bit off guard to be honest."

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, I can understand that. Though all things considered a duel and dinner isn't a terrible first date is it?"

Masumi laughed hearing that. "No, I guess it isn't. I mean, there are definitely worse dates."

The two of them smiled at that as the waiter walked to take their order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shall I escort you home or to LDS?" Sora inquired offering his arm.

Masumi chuckled at that. "I'm fine heading back to LDS. This was… an interesting evening."

"That's putting it lightly." Sora agreed. "Though it was nice, and I wouldn't say no to another one."

"Well, I guess I can try to find the time for another date." Masumi smiled. "Of course, it'll probably start the same way this one did."

"What? No way, I'm not losing again." Sora grinned. "Particle Fusion caught me off guard once, but it won't happen next time."

"I have more than one trick Sora." Masumi reminded him. "I'm looking forward to our next match though."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Sora smiled. "It'll be a great duel."

Masumi smiled as they arrived at LDS. "I'll see you around."

With that she gave Sora a small kiss on the cheek before walking into the building.

Sora meanwhile smiled putting his hand on his cheek before heading back to You Show.

"Huh, Sora?" Yuya asked noticing him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sora smiled. "I just need to make a few changes to my deck so I can beat Masumi next time. I have the perfect idea too."

Yuya smiled back. "Well, if you say so Sora. Do you want any practice before your rematch?"

"I think I'm ok for now Yuya." Sora grinned. "I have a few more Frightfur monsters to try against her."

"Well alright Sora." Yuya mentioned. "I'll see you later."

Sora nodded at that as Yuya walked off. "Masumi… I'm definitely looking forward to a rematch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Yuya and Yuzu were dueling each other while Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi watched the match.

"Looks like I win this one Yuya, Bloom Diva attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Yuzu called as her ace monster attacked Yuya's wiping out the last of his life points. "Looks like you need to come up with a new strategy if you want to beat me."

Yuya chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Then again I have come up with a few tricks other than just Pendulum Summoning so I think I'll find something that can get past your Bloom Diva's ability."

"Well if anyone can figure it out it would be you Yuya." Sora smiled walking up to them with Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi. "That aside, I did want to ask you two something."

"Sure, what is it Sora?" Yuzu inquired curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. I was just curious if Crystal Corridor was still in the system." Sora explained. "I was planning on beating Masumi on her own field."

Yuya smiled hearing that. "Yeah, it should still be there. She should be here in a few minutes, right?"

"Actually, I am here." mentioned a voice from behind him.

Everyone turned to see Masumi with a confident smile on her face.

"Masumi, glad to see you. I would hate to have to embarrass you at LDS." Sora grinned. "Things are a lot different this time."

"We'll just have to see if that's true then." Masumi smiled only to pause. "By the way, after the duel are you busy?"

"I don't think so, why?" Sora asked curiously only for Masumi to smile.

"I thought we could see a movie. Think that qualifies as a second date?" Masumi inquired.

Sora blinked for a few seconds before smiling. "It sounds like a great plan to me. Victory and a movie?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'll be winning this one." Masumi chuckled as the two of them got ready for their match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks had passed since then and Sora was currently waiting outside of a dressing room while Masumi tried on some new clothes.

"Are you sure you want me to be here and not Yuzu?" Sora asked. "I mean I don't know… what…"

His eyes widened as he saw Masumi walk out in a dark red dress.

"You were saying?" Masumi inquired with a smirk.

Sora swallowed nervously. "That… wow, you look amazing. Why didn't you tell me you were getting a dress?"

"I'm not just getting a dress, I have other things too, but this is what I picked up for a dance." Masumi explained. "That was the condition for our last match wasn't it?"

"Huh, wait I thought I won that duel and…" Sora started before pausing. "I… asked if we could go to a dance this weekend…"

"That's right, and I agreed." Masumi smiled. "So, do you think this one works?"

"Yeah, it looks incredible." Sora answered. "Then again… you always look great."

Masumi chuckled at that before kissing Sora's cheek. "Well, that settles that. I'll be out in a little while."

As she said that Masumi smiled and walked back into the changing room as Sora closed his eyes and smiled only to suddenly pause. "I'll be right back Masumi; I need to pick up something while we're here."

"Alright." she replied as Sora walked off to get something to wear for the dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora took a slow breath before turning to Masumi. "Sorry, I'm not really used to dancing. Kind of ironic considering I have a waltz card in my deck."

"So that means your Chimera is a better dancer than you?" Masumi inquired with a chuckle only to pause when she noticed Sora looked nervous. "Hey, is something bothering you?"

Sora didn't say anything but just looked at his hands thoughtfully.

"Sora?" Masumi asked causing him to blink and turn to her.

"Oh… sorry, I was just thinking about something." Sora apologized. "Masumi… we've been going out for a while, now haven't we?"

Masumi blinked hearing that. "Yeah, we have. I think it's been a little over two months, why do you ask?"

"Well… I know it's early, but I really do enjoy spending time with you." Sora admitted. "I think… I think I might actually be falling in love."

That froze Masumi as she stared at Sora for a few seconds. "You mean… with me?"

"Yeah… who else would I be talking about?" Sora asked her curiously only to suddenly frown. "Actually… I should get going, bye."

Sora turned to walk off only for Masumi to grab his arm causing him to turn back and see she had a blush on her face.

"You just caught me off guard." She explained before smiling. "So, you're falling in love with me, that's perfect."

"Perfect?" Sora repeated before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait a second, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Masumi gently kissed Sora. "It didn't happen overnight, but I always look forward to our duels and on top of that the… terms shall we say?"

Sora chuckled at that. "Yeah, we can call them that. You up for one more dance then?"

"On one condition." Masumi told him. "This time, we dance as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sora smiled as the two of them walked back to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since then and Masumi walked into You Show before nodding at Yusho only to pause when she noticed Sora was missing.

"Huh, oh Masumi didn't Sora tell you?" Yuya inquired noticing her. "He went back to the Fusion Dimension."

"No, he didn't tell me." Masumi frowned walking over to him and Yuzu "Did he tell you why he was going back there?"

"Yeah, he wanted to check on Asuka, Serena, and Yuri." Yuzu answered. "It's been a while since he's gone to the Fusion Dimension and the four of them have gotten a lot closer since the Dimensional War ended."

Masumi nodded hearing that before smiling. "Well… as long as I'm here, are either of you up for a match?"

"Huh, I get you wanting to duel Yuzu but why do you want to duel me?" Yuya asked curiously.

Yuzu blinked before her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, the tiebreaker from when our schools dueled each other."

"Exactly. Reiji decided to duel you instead, but it was supposed to be a duel between the two of us Yuya." Masumi reminded him. "The stakes are a lot lower than they were then but I'm still up for having that match if you are."

Yuya smiled hearing that. "Alright Masumi, that sounds good to me."

Masumi smiled at that as the two of them got ready for their duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really Sora? That's amazing." Asuka smiled. "Have you told her?"

Sora just smiled and took his lollipop out of his mouth. "Yeah, I have. Masumi feels the same way too."

"Masumi? I don't think I ever met her." Serena admitted. "She wasn't involved in the Dimensional War after all."

"No, she wasn't." Sora nodded. "She was a student of LDS who specialized in Fusion Summoning. Actually, remember the duels between LDS and You Show I told you guys about?"

"I do remember you mentioning something about that." Yuri smirked. "Yuya managed to outplay the Xyz Duelist, Yuzu was defeated by the Fusion user, and then Gongenzaka managed to achieve a draw with his deck of only Monster Cards correct?"

"Well… to be fair to Yuzu she was distracted during the duel, I mean she just met Yuto and didn't understand that he was from another Dimension so…" Sora started before shaking his head. "Anyway, Masumi was the Fusion Duelist and she's actually pretty tough."

"Oh?" Yuri inquired. "Interesting, I may have to duel her myself if you praise her so highly."

Hearing that Sora shuddered slightly. "You just mean a friendly match, right?"

"Maybe, it depends on how entertaining the duel is." Yuri smirked. "If she's not a decent opponent I might just…"

"Yuri, not funny." Serena told him. "Just ignore him Sora."

Sora nodded hearing that before smiling. "Actually… being completely honest I think Masumi can beat you Yuri. She's a great duelist."

Asuka smiled hearing that. "Should we head to the Pendulum Dimension then?"

"Maybe not today, but I'll bring up the idea to her." Sora mentioned before grinning. "Then again, I didn't just come here to talk."

"I was wondering when you would mention that." Serena smirked. "So… who's up first?"

"I'll duel you Serena." Asuka grinned. "It's been a while, but my Cyber Angels are still ready for a match."

Serena just smiled as the two of them activated their Duel Discs while Yuri and Sora stepped back to watch the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora looked at the store and closed his eyes before walking in and approaching the counter. "Excuse me."

An older man turned to Sora before smiling gently. "Of course, how can I help you today young man?"

"I… was hoping you could help me with two things." Sora answered. "A sapphire necklace, and… a diamond ring."

The man raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Alright, let me see what we have."

Sora nodded as the man walked to a display case before opening it to reveal a row of different necklaces.

"Wow, they all look so beautiful." Sora admitted looking at them only to pause when he noticed a necklace with three sapphires on a silver chain. "Huh? This one looks perfect."

"I see." the man nodded calmly taking the necklace and carefully placing it in a box before putting the others back in the display case. "Now, I believe you also mentioned wanting to look into a diamond ring?"

"Yeah… I did." Sora nodded before frowning. "I'm… not super confident about this one though."

The man simply nodded in understanding. "Maybe you should take a bit more time before making that purchase then, I'll be here if you come to a decision about it."

"It's not that." Sora explained quickly before looking down. "I just… I want it to be the right one, but I have no idea what to even look for."

"I understand that, finding the right ring is a challenge." the man noted calmly. "Especially if you're buying it for the reason most young men are."

Sora blushed slightly but nodded. "I guess it is a pretty obvious reason isn't it? Truth be told, I'm expecting a no anyway."

The man nodded at that. "Well, there's only one way to find out isn't there young man?"

"Yeah… I guess there is." Sora agreed before looking at the rings before his eyes widened. "Wait… could I see that one? The third from the back on the right."

"Of course." the man smiled taking the ring and placing it on the counter for Sora to look at.

"That… it's beautiful." Sora whispered. "Um… how much for the necklace and the ring?"

The man picked up the two pieces of jewelry and looked at them carefully before smiling. "The two of them together are a total of $895."

Sora's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "That… wow."

"Would you like me to hold the ring for the time being?" the man inquired.

"No… I can afford both it's just… wow, I didn't know it would be that much." Sora admitted. "I think it'll be worth it though."

The man nodded hearing that before carefully placing the necklace and ring into two boxes as Sora paid for them. "Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure young man, have a nice day." the man said politely as he gave Sora the boxes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's good to see you Masumi." Yuya smiled walking into the house along with Yuzu.

"Happy birthday." Yuzu mentioned. "I'm really glad you invited us."

Masumi smiled at that. "Well, things are a lot more friendly between You Show Duel School and the Leo Duel School, plus on top of that you two are some of my friends."

"Huh, only Yuya and Yuzu?" Sora pouted walking up to them only to smile. "Or wait, did you mean I'm not a friend… but I'm something else?"

Masumi's eyes widened hearing that before she blushed. "Haven't we already established that?"

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we did. Oh, where do I put the gift?"

"You can put them anywhere, but you didn't need to get me anything Sora." Masumi pointed out. "Just coming is enough."

"I'm your boyfriend, I should have gotten you something." Sora pointed out while putting a small box on a coffee table. "Plus, you knew I'd be here for you."

Masumi smiled gently at that before gently kissing Sora. "You have a good point, thank you Sora."

"Is that everyone?" Yaiba inquired. "Or is Gongenzaka showing up?"

"He isn't feeling that good." Yuya explained. "So… it's just us."

"Six people, that's a nice small party." Masumi mentioned before smiling. "Though, I do have to ask you guys what we should do other than duel."

"That's a good point, dueling is always fun but there are other things we can do." Sora agreed. "Actually, it's a little cliché but how about karaoke?"

"Singing? That's definitely different I guess." Hokuto admitted.

"It could be nice." Yuzu smiled. "I wouldn't mind trying a duet or two with Yuya."

Sora blushed slightly. "Oh… I hadn't thought of that."

"Why not, that sounds kind of fun." Masumi smiled. "We can head over now and spend some time singing."

Yuya, Yuzu, Hokuto, Yaiba, and Sora nodded at that before the six of them walked out of Masumi's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later the six of them were heading back and Yuzu was talking with Masumi.

"That was a nice change of pace, you were a really great singer Masumi." Yuzu smiled. "We should try and do that again with the others."

Masumi nodded at that. "It would definitely be fun. Though that's for the future."

"Yeah." Yuzu smiled in agreement. "I'm pretty sure Serena, Ruri, and Rin would love to sing with us."

Masumi nodded at that. "We'll have to figure out a time to do that."

"Definitely, I'll see when they have time." Yuzu agreed as they walked back into Masumi's house as Masumi walked over to the small box Sora brought.

"Huh, oh happy birthday Masumi." Sora mentioned nervously. "I… hope you like it."

Masumi smiled gently. "If you got it for me then I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Well… if you say so…" Sora started hesitantly as Masumi opened the box revealing the sapphire necklace as her eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, that's beautiful." Yuzu whispered seeing it.

"Sora… this is incredible, thank you." Masumi smiled looking at the necklace. "Yuzu, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"No problem." Yuzu smiled walking over to help Masumi put the necklace on before smiling. "It looks incredible."

Masumi smiled at that before embracing her boyfriend. "You did an amazing job."

"I just wanted to make you happy." Sora admitted. "That's all."

"Well, I think we can all agree you did a great job." Yuya smiled.

Sora smiled gently as he hugged Masumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months had passed since Masumi's birthday and Sora had asked if the two of them could meet at a lake in a small park in the Pendulum Dimension.

"Sora, is everything alright?" Masumi inquired walking over to him.

"Everything's great Masumi." Sora replied before gently running his hand through the clear water. "I've just been thinking about… well about a lot of things."

"Do you want to talk with me about them?" Masumi inquired only to frown. "Wait… does it have to do with bad memories from the Dimensional War?"

"Just a little bit. I'm not sure if I'm glad or not you weren't involved, you're really strong and spending time with you back then would have definitely been a great thing but at the same time I'm glad you weren't hurt." Sora explained. "Though I was also thinking about the time we've spent together ever since our first match."

Masumi nodded in understanding before chuckling. "You mean since I first beat you with my Gem-Knights?"

Sora pouted for a few seconds before smiling. "Yeah, since you first beat me. It's been about a year since then hasn't it?"

"Just about." Masumi nodded. "Did you want to have another match?"

Sora turned to her at that. "Not exactly, I had something else in mind."

Sora closed his eyes and took a slow breath at that before taking a small box out of his jacket pocket.

Masumi's eyes widened in shock. "Sora… is that, I mean are you…"

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but I do know I enjoy spending time with you and would like to do it more often." Sora started as he opened the box revealing the diamond ring. "So… Masumi, will you marry me?"

Masumi just stared at Sora and the ring in shock for a few moments before meeting Sora's eyes. "That… Sora I…"

Sora closed his eyes before nodding. "I understand, I had a feeling you…"

"Yes."

That one word caused Sora to freeze as he stared at her. "That… what did you just say?"

"I said yes Sora, I will marry you." Masumi smiled.

Sora's eyes widened in shock before he started tearing up. "Thank you."

Masumi embraced him gently. "I should be thanking you. You've been an incredible gentleman ever since that first match."

Sora smiled hearing that before gently placing the ring on Masumi's finger and kissing her gently. "Should we tell everyone else?"

Masumi chuckled at that. "I think we should probably tell them Sora."

Sora blushed slightly in realization before closing his eyes. "Ok… then we can tell them in a little bit. I'd like to spend a little time with you first."

"That sounds perfect." Masumi smiled gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sora and Masumi arrived at You Show they saw Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka talking.

"Huh, oh hey you guys." Yuzu smiled noticing them. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you guys too, what were you talking about?" Masumi inquired.

"Oh, we were thinking of paying a visit to the other Dimensions." Yuya answered with a smile. "It might be nice to see everyone."

"That's true." Sora smiled only for Yuzu to suddenly gasp as her eyes widened.

"Yuzu?" Gongenzaka inquired at that before turning only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"Masumi is that a…" Yuzu started as she stared at the ring. "Did Sora…"

"Yes, he did. This is an engagement ring Yuzu." Masumi smiled. "I can't say I expected it but I'm glad it happened."

"That… wow." Yuya whispered. "Congratulations you guys."

"Thanks Yuya. I'm just glad she said yes." Sora smiled.

"You expected me to say no?" Masumi asked. "It might have caught me off guard, but my answer was and still is yes."

"Oh yeah, have you told Yaiba and Hokuto?" Yuzu asked curiously. "They're some of your closest friends right Masumi?"

"Yeah, we were planning on heading to LDS after telling you guys." Masumi explained. "Of course, the actual wedding won't be for some time."

"Do you guys need any help planning things?" Yuya inquired. "I mean, we probably could help a little bit, right?"

"Maybe, but we have time to figure everything out." Sora smiled. "Well, we'll see you guys later."

"Alright, and congratulations again." Yuzu smiled.

"Thanks Yuzu." Masumi replied before walking off with Sora to head to LDS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a second, say that again Masumi." Yaiba requested. "I thought you said he proposed, and you said yes."

"I did say that, Sora asked me to marry him and I said I would." Masumi confirmed.

"That's… wow." Hokuto whispered in awe. "I mean, it makes sense given how much time you two spend together but still… it's kind of surprising."

"He has a point, who would have guessed he'd ask you so quickly." Yaiba agreed.

"It's been close to a year; I don't think that's quickly." Sora pointed out.

"Point taken." Hokuto nodded before smiling. "So, have you two planned anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, I only asked her earlier today." Sora answered with a small smile. "We have time to come up with the details though."

"Sora's right about that." Masumi smiled.

"Well, if you two need any help with the preparations just let us know." Yaiba mentioned with a smile.

"We will, thanks you guys." Masumi smiled before walking off with Sora only to notice he looked uncertain. "Sora?"

"You deserve something special, and I can't think of anything good enough." Sora admitted. "Isn't a wedding supposed to be the greatest day of your life?"

Masumi gently took Sora's hand. "We'll figure out something, I promise."

Sora smiled at that. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

Masumi just smiled giving Sora a gentle kiss on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven months had passed since Sora's proposal to Masumi and after a fair amount of time figuring out the details the day of the wedding had finally arrived.

"This might be too much, I'm not sure I can go through with it." Sora admitted uncertainly while tugging on his collar. "I know she's amazing but at the same time…"

"You're scared, that's perfectly reasonable Sora." Yuya reassured him. "This is a pretty big day for both of you, but you love Masumi, don't you?"

"Of course he does, he wouldn't have asked her to marry him if he didn't." Dennis pointed out. "Plus think about it another way Sora. True this might be an incredibly terrifying moment in your life but let's be honest hearing those two words will make it completely worth it right?"

Sora closed his eyes as he imagined Masumi in her white wedding dress looking into his eyes and saying, "I do" and he just smiled warmly.

"Looks like Dennis hit the nail on the head, you're definitely making the right decision and she'll be right there with you." Aster smiled. "You're a good person Sora, and you deserve this."

"I'm not exactly a great person." Sora pointed out. "After everything I did to…"

Yuya gently shook his head. "You did what you thought was right, and when you made friends you stuck by them until the end. I'd say that makes you a good person, and after today I have a feeling, you'll be a great husband for Masumi too."

Sora's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Yuya…"

"Ready to head down?" Aster inquired with a smile.

Sora took one last slow breath before nodding as the four of them walked out of the room and headed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright Masumi?" Yuzu asked noticing she looked worried. "You can talk to me if you want."

"I know Yuzu." Masumi nodded before sighing. "I guess this just feels overwhelming. Dueling, even dating makes some sense but this…"

Yuzu nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I sort of understand what you mean. This is a life changing experience for both of you."

"That's putting it lightly." Masumi sighed before closing her eyes. "I… I might not go through with this after all."

Yuzu frowned before putting her hands onto Masumi's shoulders. "That isn't the Masumi I remember, yeah it's intimidating but if anyone can get through this it would be you."

Masumi smiled gently at that. "Thanks Yuzu, I appreciate that."

Yuzu smiled back before taking a slow breath. "It's kind of funny though, all things considered."

"Funny?" Masumi inquired before closing her eyes in thought. "Yeah, now that I think about it you have a point. Still, to think this all started because I decided to pick up a small treat after a duel with Yaiba."

"Well, if there's anywhere you and Sora would meet up it would be a small candy shop." Yuzu chuckled causing Masumi to laugh with her. "How are you feeling, are you ready to head down?"

"Almost, I just need a few more minutes to mentally prepare." Masumi replied before noticing the necklace Sora bought her on the table. "Actually, can you give me a hand with this?"

Yuzu smiled at that. "Yeah, of course I can."

With that Yuzu carefully put the sapphire necklace on Masumi.

"It's still beautiful." Masumi whispered putting a hand on the sapphire. "Well… no point waiting anymore, let's head down."

Yuzu nodded as the two of them walked out of the room to head down to the ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora closed his eyes nervously. 'She'll be here, it's just like they said. I just need to stay calm.'

He looked to where everyone was sitting and waiting only to briefly catch Yuya's eye as he smiled moments before music started playing and Masumi appeared at the door in a white dress holding a bouquet of flowers along with her father as they slowly walked down the aisle and she took her place next to Sora.

"You look nice." Masumi smiled gently as her father took his seat.

"Thanks…" Sora replied. "You look absolutely incredible, radiant even."

Masumi blushed slightly at that before smiling. "Thanks."

Sora smiled back as they turned and a man in a white robe walked up to them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of Sora Shiunin and Masumi Kotsu in matrimony." the man in the white robe started. "Before we begin, do either the bride or groom have any words they would like to share?"

"Actually, I do." Sora nodded. "I have no idea how we got here Masumi, considering how our relationship started… how it really started I mean. Three years ago, we really have come a long way since then."

"That's putting it lightly." Masumi agreed only to notice Sora was smiling gently.

"I really only have one regret about what happened. You weren't there with me for most of it. Hopefully though, that'll change now. We made it this far, and whatever comes next we'll get through it together." Sora finished before smiling and turning to Masumi.

"Sora…" Masumi whispered before smiling. "You're right, we will."

Sora smiled at that before they turned back to the man in the white robe.

"And does the bride have anything to say?" the man in the white robe inquired calmly.

Masumi gently wiped her eyes. "No, I don't."

The man in the white robe nodded calmly hearing that. "And does anyone here today have a reason these two should not be wed?"

Sora and Masumi turned to the people sitting as not one person moved to say anything in objection to the wedding.

"No… it doesn't look like anybody does." Masumi answered.

"She's right." Sora agreed with a smile.

The man in the white robe nodded hearing that while Masumi gently handed Yuzu the bouquet. "I see. Then do you Sora, take Masumi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sora nodded before taking a nervous breath as the man turned to Masumi.

"And do you Masumi, take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man in the white robe inquired.

Masumi closed her eyes before taking a breath. "I do."

Sora silently let out a sigh of relief hearing that as the man in the white robe nodded calmly before nodding as Sora and Masumi gently placed rings on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride." the man in the white robe stated calmly.

Sora and Masumi met each other's eyes before gently sharing a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy are you sure about this?" asked a little dark-skinned boy as they stood outside of the You Show Duel School. "Mommy went to the other one, right?"

"That's true Mike, but your mother and I both thought you should get to experience both schools and decide where you want to go." Sora explained before kneeling down. "When your mom went to LDS it was a much different school than it is today."

Mike looked down uncertainly. "But I don't know where to go."

Suddenly he felt someone rub his back as he looked to see Masumi smiling gently.

"I know it's a hard choice, but whatever you decide your father and I will support it." Masumi reassured him. "The important thing is you have fun; dueling is meant to help you make friends and get to know people."

"What if I make the wrong choice though?" Mike asked her only for Masumi to gently embrace her son.

"There is no wrong choice, wherever you go to school you can still make friends with people from the other one." Masumi smiled. "Just like how me and aunt Yuzu are friends."

"Your mother's right Mike." Sora told him. "So… do you want to go inside and meet everybody?"

Mike looked uncertain but nodded. "Yeah, I think so daddy."

With that the three of them walked into the school where Yuya and Yuzu were talking only to look over with smiles as they walked over to the three of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's really up to the individual what course they want to take at LDS." Hokuto admitted. "Though considering your parents I'm pretty sure you'd be taking the Fusion course."

Mike chuckled hearing that. "Yeah. I probably would… but…"

He looked down uncertainly at that before frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Yaiba inquired. "You know you don't have to attend LDS if you don't want to. It could be a little overwhelming to attend the best school after all."

Mike shook his head. "It isn't that. I just… I was thinking on the way over about what daddy said, how mommy was super strong and would have been a super good student where he went to school."

Sora and Masumi's eyes widened slightly hearing that.

"Mike… are you saying, you might want to go to my old school?" Sora asked him. "It's still a great school but it's changed a lot since I went there."

Mike turned and hugged him. "I know daddy, but I think I want to go there. You and mommy aren't mad, are you?"

"Of course we aren't mad Mike. If you want to go to Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension, then that's where you'll go." Masumi reassured him. "You'll still have plenty of chances to make a lot of friends."

Mike smiled warmly at that before hugging her.

"Duel Academy… well, it's not what I expected but I think you'll do just fine there." Sora smiled. "I'll give Asuka a call and let her know we'll be stopping by."

"That sounds perfect." Masumi smiled as the three of them walked out of LDS together.

(Well… writer's block is a thing so I decided to type this up and hopefully it would help with some of my other things I'm working on. Sora and Masumi… it was interesting trying to come up with something for these two, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. As usual if you have any requests/ideas for other potential pairs or oneshots you would like to see leave them in a review or PM and I'll attempt to work on them. See you in the next one.)


End file.
